Delroch
Known for their wicked tempers, delrochs possess special powers over fire. Naturally, they are originally from the lands of Voltar, where such creatures are content with tormenting nearby villagers. However, when faced with the colder lands to the north, these animals tend to react poorly, losing some of their magic and even fleeing back to warmer climates. Of course The Keep has spelled several stables and pastures for animals with similar problems, and delrochs seem to enjoy their lives as companions. They are most happy when allowed to fight, making them quite useful in situations warranting violence. Another rather useful skill they offer is heating, something very necessary during the colder months. A series of tubes runs underneath the castle, and water sent through them is magically warmed, to keep buildings hospitable. Delrochs often heat these pipes, and will light fires if asked politely enough. This skill can obviously be used for detrimental things, such as burning down houses or heating metal until it melts. These bulls can also quench fire with only a thought, if they feel like being useful. For the most part, though, these bulls will obey their magi companions, albeit grudgingly. Egg This egg is ablaze, making it impossible to handle without gloves. Hatchling Deceptively sweet, this little one will often approach you with softly glowing eyes, looking ready for a good pat. When you reach out your hand to stroke its hot flank, you'll more likely than not get stabbed with a cruelly sharp horn. Though small and relatively harmless when first born, a magi would do well to place one of these young bulls in the pastures with the others immediately, lest bandages are handy. It is best to let these hatchlings play with each other, as they love to mock fight to establish dominance. Delroch companions are always male, so it is the older males of this species who have to watch over these rambunctious little ones, a daunting task. More often than not the elder bulls will tire of play and wander off to graze, leaving the hatchlings alone to harass themselves. It is important to socialize with your bull hatchling quite a lot, due to their aggressive nature. Make sure that this creature understands that you are no threat, but a valuable ally, perhaps even to be respected. Adult When a delroch reaches a certain age, he will usually journey to the south, where the females form large herds. They remain in large herds for protection, though their sharp hooves make nice weapons. It is strange that there are no other known herds or packs of animals that consist only of females. It is an anomaly among magical creatures that only males of these species possess the powers necessary to be companions. No females are kept at the castle, as there is no need for their presence. If one wishes to have one of these bulls, they must either make the long trek south and hope for the best, or purchase an egg from a store. Most magi find it easier to obtain a delroch through one of the shops. The females also tend to just as badly tempered as the males, making the trip generally unpleasant. They are very territorial creatures, particularly if a human is attempting to get close to their precious eggs or hatchlings. As delroch hatchlings grow, so do their dark horns. These horns can pierce most materials, so a magi had best wear thick leather gloves when dealing with a young bull. The hatchlings can often be seen butting heads, establishing dominance amongst themselves. One can tell that a bull is about to attack when it paws at the ground and lowers its head, raising a cloud of dust. This is generally a hint that's it's a good time to leave, quite hastily. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information *No. 156 *Obtained from the Dark Shop for 7,500 *Released: September 25, 2010 *Artist: Niwer *Morgaln said: There's something (for now) unique about these, which means they will not able to breed anytime soon. *They are an all male breed, the only creature on magistream to have a single gender. Category:2010 Creatures Category:Artist: Niwer Category:Shop-born Category:Fire